


I've Got a Little Bit of Time and a Good Idea That Says You Should Come Here (Now Please)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Patrick's P.O.V., Peterick, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz share an apartment, and Patrick has gotten into the habit of waking at abnormal hours, so he can see Pete before the morning routine starts. Patrick's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Little Bit of Time and a Good Idea That Says You Should Come Here (Now Please)

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Oh, good morning alarm clock, nice to hear you again. I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have a headache and a heart attack from you every morning.

But like most things, this bad thing has a good side. Most mornings I get up extra early, (well, really early, because we all rather sleep-in) usually around 6 a.m., and go across the apartment to see Pete. I only have to do this when we have work or something in the morning, or when Andy, and/or Joe are sleeping over. Which in this case, Joe is sleeping over, because him and Pete went out for a few drinks after we left the studio and Joe was too tired to take the thirty-minute taxi drive back home, plus he'd need to get a taxi back out to come get his car, later. So Joe on the couch, no work today, and Pete most likely already awake waiting. So hopefully Joe will stay asleep for most of the morning, and possibly the afternoon.

I have to be very quiet not to wake him up, Joe is known to be a light sleeper, but not usually the one to check when he hears a noise, luckily. I get up and grab my pajama bottoms, but I don't put them on. So here I am tee-shirt, boxers, negative degree weather at 6 a.m., sneaking all the way across the apartment-which seems really big right about now-trying not to wake Joe up, so hopefully this isn't a rubber duck, or eggshells and potato chips lying on the floor.

Okay, here I go. I grab my glasses, by the lens and have to wipe them off, now heading out the door of my room. Pete's room is literally straight across from mine, and in the daytime clear-shot, so not too hard. My feet are sweaty even though it's cold, and my right foot makes a loud squeak on the hardwood floor. Joe makes a few noise and adjusts to his other side. In the meantime I dropped to the floor, because now he's facing me on the couch. Great, just like a spy movie, or a movie about a guy sneaking past his one friend to get to his 'boyfriend's' room. Don't waste your money on it when it comes into the movies, even though I doubt it will.

I feel like a dog, crawling on all fours to Pete's door which is shut. I make it over, slowly open the door, and look back at Joe to make sure his eyes are still shut. I get into the room. Like I figured, Pete is awake. I shut the door and stand up. No lights, so Pete turns on the lamp next to his bed.

"What took so long?" Pete asks. Sometimes I just really wanna slap him.

"Crawling on all four-"

"Ooh, sexy." I sigh and nod my head,

"Okay, so crawling on all fours to your bedroom-because I just can't get enough of you-and sneaking past everyone, just so I could see you again, and do things to you." I say in a sarcastic-weird-voice.

"What kind of things?"

"....Illegal things." I slowly walk towards the bed,

"Ooh, like what?" Pete bites his lower lip, and takes a deep breath.

"Kill you." I grin at him, and it takes a second before we both burst out laughing.

"You are the worse dirty-talker, ever." Pete grins and gestures for me to get on the bed. I walk over to the bed, and he immediately pulls me over for a kiss. His lips are dry, and his breath is warm, it's kinda gross-the morning breath, even though he probably hasn't slept. I mean, but mine can't be much better,

"I missed you." He whispers in my ear.

"It's only been a day, and besides I'm right across the hall."

"But people have been around all day, so I miss _you_. Not the you everyone else gets, the you only I get."

"Now you have me, but you have to be quiet this time." I have to admit, the sneaking around, hiding in plain sight, and keeping quiet is really hot. Pete says he thinks the same, but he isn't one for ever being quiet, day or night, so usually I just tell him bite a blanket, or cover his mouth.... Pete is already hard, and just in his boxers. He takes off my shirt, and just stares at me for a minute, I start to feel self-conscience. He does this often-especially when I'm singing-but I've yet to get used to it.

"You are beautiful." Pete tells me-not the first time-and then smiles.

"Uh, thanks. But I don't think I would say that."

"But it's true." Pete leans over to give me a hug and slowly pulls me down, slightly on top of him. He tangles a leg around me, and plants his lips on mine. We both breath heavy through our noses. After some time, he climbs on top of me and reaches a hand down my boxers, with his other hand he takes off my boxers; then his, which is really awkward. I'm still not quite awake, so for some reason I'm not hard.

"You alright, Patrick?" Pete asks, and puts both his hands beside me, holding himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a hard time waking up, I guess."

"No pun intended?"

"Yeah." We both laugh, while he moves his hips in circles on me. Well this is definitely waking me up. Now hard, he kisses my neck. I have my hands on his shoulder blades, while he goes down. He gets to my crotch, and gives me a blow-job. I actually have to cover my mouth, but moaning still gets though.

When we first started, I guess "getting together" we were terrible in bed, but I think we've both gotten better. I know Pete has. Before we'd just put our hands, on something and roll around in bed, till we got tired.

I come, and Pete gets off of me. He plops beside me; then leans in for a kiss, his breath not smelling like morning breath now, but like me. Which is kinda 'ew', if you think about it, so I'm not gonna think about it. We're kissing; tongues tangled when he, starts jacking himself off. Moaning against my mouth. Pete is getting loud, but I'm too high off the moment to really care. He's bucks up against me, and comes on my stomach letting out one really loud 'oh'. I get on top of him without even breaking the kiss, and then someone knocks on the door, and opens it before I can even get off of Pete.

"What the hell? My eyes!" It's Joe.... "Bad timing, I've seen too much. I'm going back to bed. Pete, shut up." Joe shuts the door.

"How did he know it was me?" Pete asks, with a pleased grin on his face.

"Holy smokes...." Holding my breath in hopes that didn't just happen,

"Thanks." I didn't think it was possible, but his grin widens.

"Not that," I point at the door, "That."

"Well then, fuck you." He crosses his arms-bouncing me-like he's going to have a hissy-fit; and huffs.

"That was great, but did you not just notice Joe walked in, and now someone knows about us." I'm still on top of him, and this is pretty awkward, so I get off and lie next to him.

"It was _Joe_. He wouldn't tell anyone-maybe Andy-so no exposure and whatnot." Pete pulls me over for another kiss, obviously trying to get more out of me before I ramble on about how bad this could be, "And Andy wouldn't care, either. So we're fine. Besides-" Pete gets closer to and slide to kissing my shoulder, "It doesn't matter who knows, you'll always be _my_ Patrick."

"I guess you're right. You just have to learn to be quieter now." We both giggle, knowing that isn't going to happen. I gotta admit, it's nice being somebody's something. 

"Why? No one to hide from now, so-ohhh-I might get louder." I can feel him smile on my shoulder, "Just like our band-no one cares; so we get loud."

"But we're not 'playing music'-" I try to argue,

"We're having sex," He looks up at me still grinning. I don't think he ever stops grinning when he's around me. His face must be numb. "It's like music coming from you." I pull him up to hold him close to me. I have never met a person who runs warmer than him, but I don't think he ever sweats. He gets on me and straddles around my hips. "One more,? Just for you?" He's bouncing on me, clearly excited.

"Fine." I say in a sarcastic-irritated tone. He immediately presses his lips to mine, holding a kiss, making a loud smack when he breaks it. One more beaming grin, then he moves his hand down me.

"I want to hear you sing." He requests, biting his lower lip as he asks.

"Joe is-"

"Screw Joe, he'll get payback on us somehow. Now sing something." I start to sing the first thing that comes to mind-which happens to be one of our songs-and Pete starts giving me a hand-job. Slow and steady for awhile; then he speeds up when he can tell I'm close. This is one of the best he has ever given. I have to stop singing to choke down a moan, but Pete raises his hand to gesture for me to continue, or sing louder. Joe is going to kill us.

"Mhmmm," I take a deep breath, and come, just as Joe knocks on the door, again.

"Oh my fucking God, please stop singing. I need to stab my ears now." Pete winks at me, then gets off, and picks up his boxers; slides them on. I pull the sheets on myself fast to bury my head under them while Pete opens the door.

"Can I help you?" Pete joked,

"Yeah, take me to get my car, and let me go home. Or shoot me, either would be good right now."

"I'll take you home." Pete doesn't put on anything else, but he grabs the keys, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He shouts as they walk out the door.

Here I am laying in bed alone, again. The circle of being with Pete. At least this time it's his bed.


End file.
